


Teen Wolf One Shots  (Requests currently open for any one-shots--leave a comment)

by GreenPoisonIvy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, Smut, Stiles, Stiles Stilinski/Reader - Freeform, Teen Wolf, stiles stilinski - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPoisonIvy/pseuds/GreenPoisonIvy
Summary: Hey guys! This is all new to me so please let me know if there's anything you'd like to see or anything I could improve on. Enjoy! If you have any requests for any Teen wolf characters let me know!
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Stiles Stilinski/Reader PT.1

Stiles Stilinski/Reader PT.1

As I walked onto campus that morning I noted the fresh breeze and the scent of flowers in the air. Suddenly I felt a vibration coming from my backpack and quickly took out my phone. My roommate was texting me "Hey the cute guys down the hall are having a party tonight and I said we'd join. You in?". Id hoped to get some studying in before my literature exam on Monday but what the hell, it's Friday I might as well. I went through the rest of the day as normal and finished up all of my classes by 6:00. Time to pregame! Only me and one of my other roommates decided to go tonight so we got out a bottle of vodka and took a few shots while Rhianna was blaring the background. I wasn't in the mood to get dressed up so I threw on some comfortable jeans and a loose black crop-top. We finished getting ready around 8 and headed down the hall. We headed in and I was immediately blinded by flashing LED lights and almost fell on my face when a pair of flannel-clad arms caught me. I look up and notice a familiar face. 

"Stiles?!. Thank you I almost cracked my teeth on the dorm floor". Stiles Stilinski, I had a few classes with him as we were both criminal justice majors and I always thought he was adorable but never had the guts to tell him anything remotely close to that.  
"Hey Y/N I'm glad to see you! how have you been?" he smiled with a faint rosy hue spread across his cheeks.  
"Yeah, not bad" I had to scream over the speakers conveniently placed in each corner of the room.  
"I'll get us some drinks!" I whispered into his ear as I placed my hand onto the top of his chest. "yeah sounds good thanks" he smirked when he realized where my hand had been. I quickly pulled away and continued to push through the sea of people grinding and half-screaming half-singing in the middle of the room. I got two of who knows what in some red solo cups and headed back towards the brunet. He was exactly where I had left him waiting. He kindly thanked me and we proceeded to talk criminal jargon for the next few minutes until I blatantly asked if he wanted to go somewhere we could talk. A sudden wave of shock ran over his face and he said his dorm was empty right now.  
"Great! let's go!" I said with a flirtatious smile. I was too tipsy and he was too pretty to pass up this opportunity. Finally leaving the sweaty dorm room I saw his face bright and clear. His hair slightly tousled from dancing and sweating. His ears slightly red with the cutest little smirk plastered across his dumb face. God, he was adorable. I glanced down and noticed the veins running along his hands and down his fingers. My cheeks flushed and my eyes shot back up to him staring at me.  
“Whatcha lookin at Y/N?”. “Nothing” I shot back, afraid of the growing heat between my legs.  
Jesus whats wrong with me I’ve never been this forward with a guy before. As I stood lost in thought Stiles knocked me out of my daze  
“Still wanna be alone with me?” his voice husky from singing for the past few hours.  
I looked up not realizing at first how he towered over me. His bright hazel eyes staring down into mine as I started to freeze up. His hand moved up towards my arm tracing his fingers down towards my hand, leaving goosebumps along my forearm. He took my hand and faced the elevator. I moved towards it and he look that as a yes. Standing in front of the elevator doors with my hand in his he bursted out laughing. I looked at him funny and in between giggles said  
“Sorry, you're cute when you're flustered”  
“I am not!”  
“yes, you are haha there's nothing wrong with that. Frankly, I think it's adorable that I can make your body react like that”  
As if on cue the elevator doors opened and we stepped inside.  
He moved towards the panel and gently pressed the emergency stop button…


	2. Stiles Stilinski/Reader PT.2

He moved towards the panel and gently pressed the emergency stop button…  
“I’ll be honest Y/N, I don't think I can wait for us to get to my room”  
He inched over to me until I felt his hot breath on my neck. Not yet touching me, but inches away. I noticed his short breaths and the way his cologne smelt so close to me.  
“Is this okay with you?” he breathed out. My eyes closed I gasped out  
“yes.”  
“Good because I really don't think I can keep my hands off of you.” Finally connecting his lips to my neck I let out a slight moan, unable to hold it back. He groaned and moved closer, wrapping his slender fingers around my waist pulling me into him and I immediately felt his erection growing. Making me slightly more wet than I already was. Connecting his lips with mine, he growled through our quickened breathing.  
“Oh my god did you just growl?” I teased  
“Maybe a little Y/N. Fuck the things you do to my body” he gasped out, with a slight laugh.  
Pinning my hands above my head against the cold metal wall he asked  
“What do you want me to do to you baby, c’mon tell me how you like it” Heat rushing to my cheeks as he stared into my eyes with a devilish smirk knowing how much I enjoyed what he was doing to me. I looked down but he let go of my wrists long enough to place his index finger under my chin and direct my eyes up to his.  
“Don't be embarrassed, I just want to know what I have to do to make you feel good, I won't keep going until you tell me what you want”  
“I want…you to run your hands and mouth all over me” struggling to maintain eye contact.  
“I can do that” he smiled. Instantly his hands traveled down from my hands above my head towards my face. Taking my face in his hands he moaned against my lips, our tongues dancing with one another.  
I placed my hands on his chest, feeling his muscles under his shirt mentally begging him to rip it off.  
He moved his fingers down slowly pulling my shirt up and over my head. In just my bra and jeans he placed tender kisses down my collarbone softly biting as he moved towards my chest.  
I ran my fingers through his hair enjoying how he was taking his time, not knowing I was already soaked. I unclasped my bra and he groaned against my bare skin. Kissing my breasts and moving to suck on my nipples.  
I bit my lip anticipating the pleasure running through my body. He went to move lower when I caught my breath and said “As much as id love to continue I don't think there's much more we can do in here”  
“Sorry I guess I got distracted" he breathed as his eyes ran over my body. "let's head back to my dorm so we can be more comfortable”.  
I put my shirt back on as he pushed the button for the fifth floor.  
He continued leaving hickeys along my neck from behind me as we rode up the elevator. We strode off with Stiles leading the way towards his dorm. He found the key in his pocket and turned the door as we stepped inside…


End file.
